Assessment task Romance
by BabyMoana
Summary: Zero and Kaname get paired together for an assessment task they'll be graded on. Who knew looking after a fake infant would bring two people together. WARNING: YAOI
1. Paired together

A single pair of pale hands clamped around sore ears as the sound of high pitched screaming filled the room. Zero remained calmly in his seat as Yuki walked into the classroom with the night class students following behind her. Girls bounced around in their seats, arms reached out wide hoping to touch the night class students.

It was if they were famous people to the girls...and some guys. But in reality, they were just high school students too. Zero growled angrily as a certain pureblood walked into the room, making the screams of the girls get even louder. He had a bad enough headache as it was.

Kaname shot them glanced and smiles as he walked over to the other night class students. Yuki remained near the night class students as protection from the crazy love-struck girls, who were sure to pounce on the night class boys any second.

"OKAY OKAY!" The teacher yelled loudly, signaling the girls to calm down. But they didn't. They were too caught up in themselves that the teacher went completely unnoticed by them. Zero clamped harder on his ears as he was getting to his peaking point.

"GIRLS QUIET DOWN!" The teacher yelled, hoping the girls would hear but to no avail. And just like a twig the last remaining hope of Zero staying calm snapped.

" **SHUT THE HELL UP!** "

The class instantly fell into a heavy silence, all eyes directed towards the angry hunter. "I SWEAR TO GOD, IT'S LIKE YOU'VE NEVER SEEN THE NIGHT CLASS STUDENTS IN YOUR LIFE! BEING ANNOYING, LOUD, AND STUPID WON'T GET THE NIGHT CLASS BOYS TO NOTICE YOU OR LIKE YOU. SO SHUT UP!" And with that lavender eyes looked at the teacher, almost in a glaring way. Telling her to hurry up and start class.

Catching on, the teacher cleared her throat and quickly got a piece of paper off her desk and held it in front of her. "W-Well, thank you very much for that Zero." The teacher thanked warmly and in return got a cold stare back from said person. "Anyway, I've invited the night class students to come because we will be working with them in our assessment task." The teacher explained, her eyes flickered down to the paper in her hands at time.

"Whats the assesment about?" A female student asked curiously. Her smile spread wide on her face as she looked over at Kaname who was avoiding complete eye contact with her.

"Well, good question. You'll be put into a pair of two. You and your partner will be looking after a fake infant for five days. How you look after the infant will determine if you pass or not." The teacher said and looked at the list of names on the sheet in her hands.

"I WANT TO BE WITH KANAME-SENPAI."

"ME TOO!"

"NO ME CHOOSE ME!"

"SHUT UP! I SHOULD BE WITH HIM."

"I KNOW HIM BETTER THEN YOU I SHOULD BE WITH HIM!"

"WELL, I LOVE HIM MORE THEN YOU I SHOULD BE WITH HIM!"

The girls bickered loudly about who should go with Kaname while the said pureblood was busy enough engaging with mental talking to be worried about them. "Enough girls! I looked at the pairings on the sheet and none of you are paired with Kaname-Kun." The teacher said as she pushed her glasses up a bit on her nose, her eyes scanning the paper before her.

In fact, it wasn't a girl Kaname was paired with.

"Wah? Then who is?" A blonde haired girl asked, flipping her hair behind her ears then placing her hands on her hips.

"Zero Kiryu." The teacher read out the name slowly. All eyes turned towards the hunter.

"Someone so perfect is going to be paired with... _him_?" Said the blonde haired girl in disgust.

"Well, Zero if your not happy with the partner we can change you to a femal-"

"No need. I'd rather be partnered with Kaname then these loud, annoying girls." Zero replied calmly and got a shit load of offended looks thrown at him.

"Well then. Zero your partnered with Kaname." The teacher chirped and looked around the class at everybody. "And now I'll read out the other pairs.".

 **~5 minutes later~**

"Are we all clear on who our partner is?" The teacher asked and got nods from everybody apart from Kaname and Zero.

The main partners were:

Yuki and Aido

Shiki and Yori

Takuma and Chelsea (Blonde haired girl from previously)

Ruka and Kain

"That's good. Now I'll take you to the other room where you will be able to pick a baby of your choice to look after for the next five days." The teacher stated and awkwardly walked passed the night class students to get to the door. The girls pushed each other, wanting to at least get close to the night class students as they went to the other room.

~In the other room~

Students went from baby to baby looking and examining them, deciding on which one to get. Zero and Kaname walked around together looking at the fake infants. "So which do you want? Boy or girl?" Zero asked as his eyes kept a lock on the baby faces.

"You decided," Kaname replied making Zero look at him.

"And what if I choose a baby that looks ugly?" Zero asked curiously.

"Is it actually possible for a baby to be ugly?" Kaname asked calmly and looked at the hunter. Zero remained silent as the pureblood had a point. Never in his life had Zero came across an ugly baby. They're always cute with big cheeks and small mouths. And they make cute little gurgling sounds so thats even cuter.

Zero turned his head away from the pureblood and continued to look at the babies. The babies were sitting in a car seat with eaither a pink or blue blanket over them. All the fake infants wore different clothing and surprisingly they all looked different. Zero came to a slow stop as he looked at one of the sleeping infants. It had brown hair and pale skin.

"Is that the one you want?" Kaname asked in a deeply relaxed voice.

Zero nodded as he gently picked the fake infant up, out of the car seat. Gently he wrapped the baby up in the pink blanket and held the infant in his arms gently. "You choose the name seeming I chose the baby." Zero stated but the pureblood shook his head slowly.

"No, you choose," Kaname replied but the hunter wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Do it!" The hunter insisted again. Crimson eyes stared at Zero before sighing heavily.

"Ame." Kaname finally said. "Ame Kiryu Kuran." Kaname finished and picked grabbed the handle of the car seat and lifted it up off the table to carry it.

 **(If anyone wants to know, Ame means rain in Japanese. I don't know why I chose it I just like the sound of it.)**

"Good enough." Zero replied and looked over at the teacher who was approching the two with a big smile.

"It's good to see the two of you have chossen a baby to take care of. Now under the table is a bag of things you'll need such as diapers. Beware even though the baby is fake it still does things a normal baby would do. One of which is to release liquid you give her. The baby has a hearing device in the ear which allows it to hear noises. So loud noises will make the baby cry, soft noises will make the baby happy and fall asleep. It's also touch sensetive so holding the baby too tightly will result in making them cry. There will be a memory card in the back of the baby. After five days we'll take it out and see how you treated the baby. Hopefully, you don't ignore the baby when it has needs and you don't drop it. If you don't do those two you might actually get good marks." The teacher explained with a light tease at the end directed towards the silver-haired student.

Kaname got the bag out from under the table and held in in his free hand. "I wish you two the best of luck." The teacher said before moving to the next pair to explain to them about the babys funtioning.

Zero eyes flickered from the baby to Kaname. "She's awfully heavy for a fake baby." The hunter pointed out lowly.

"So we need to work out some kind of time table. See who and when someone has the baby." Kaname stated.

"I can have her at night cause you have classes then." Zero said and bounced the baby gently in his arms.

"We don't have classes at night for the next few days." A voice interrupted the conversation between the two. Both Crimson and lavender eyes looked in front to see Takuma holding a baby wrapped up in a blue blanket.

"What do you mean? I wasn't informed of classes being cancelled." Kaname said firmly, his eyes narrowed slightly at his childhood friend.

"Eh well, it slipped my mind sorry. But when you decided not to come to class it happened to be the day where Mr. Yagari-San told us that classes would be cancelled at night seeming we'll be having our classes during the day with the day class." Takuma explained with a cheerful chirp in his voice.

"I see," Kaname mumbled and looked over at the hunter. "Looks like I have to try and sleep during the night...like _normal_ people do." Kaname teased slightly, earning a sharp glare from the hunter.

"Takuma come here! I will carry the baby, you carry the heavy things!" Yelled Chelsea from the other side of the room.

"Well bye, guys." Takuma quickly said before leaving. The two stared as Takuma left before turning their attention to one another.

"Well, then we'll be together most of the time. We can take in turns on getting a night with her." Kaname said and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you want to be the first to stay with her overnight?" Kaname asked calmly to the hunter.

"Yeah." Zero replied simply, after making their minds up the two left the classroom, with the teacher's permission and headed to Zero's room where the two set up a small basket as a bed for the baby.

"Do you want me to give you my phone number? Just in case you get fed up with the baby and need me to look after it?" Kaname asked as he took his own phone out of his pocket.

"Theres no need for that, I'll be perfectly fine." Zero replied and gently put the baby in the basket. "Leave the car seat and bag here if you want." The hunter added and watched as the pureblood did as told.

"Well, then I feel rather tired. I should get going." Kaname said and rubbed gently just under his eye.

"Yeah okay." Zero mumbled and shifted his body onto his own bed. Without a goodbye, Kaname turned around and left the room quietly.


	2. Day 1

**DAY 1:**

Zero yawned as he slumped back into his chair. His tired eyes looking around at all the other girls in the classroom that looked equally tired as he did. He'd stayed up for nearly the whole night looking after the baby when it cried. And it cried every hour. Adding up all the times he fell asleep, Zero got a total of three hours sleep.

Zero gently bounced the fake infant in his arms as he closed his eyes, wanting sleep to devour him. But of course, it failed as the night class walked in. Some girls make excited squeals to see them while others didn't make a sound at all. Far too tired.

Slowly Zero felt a weight in his arms being lifted making him quickly open his eyes to see Kaname taking the baby out of his arms. "Not enough sleep?" Kaname questioned as he took a seat next to the hunter.

"No, but tonight I'll actually get some." Zero replied and yawned again loudly. Bouncing the baby gently in his arms crimson eyes looked from the tired hunter to the teacher who just walked into the classroom.

"Good morning everyone." The teacher said with a big smile as she put her bag on her desk.

"Good Morning." Every said in unison.

"Today we won't be doing any class stuff. Your task will be to spend the day with your partner. Learn more about them. After all two people need to have a clear understanding of each other to raise a child together. I want you to write a bio about your partner. Things like their hobbies, likes, dislikes and interests." The teacher explained the task in a calm manner.

Zero raise his hand in a lazy way, not having enough energy to put effort into his posture.

"Yes, Zero?"

"Do we _have_ to do this cause I'm really tired and want to go sleep." Zero said as lowered his hand back down.

"Well, as long as the work is submitted by tomorrow I have no problem with you taking a nap." The teacher replied. "Now go off and learn more about your partner." The teacher concluded. Everyone got out of their seats and made their way to who knows where.

"Where do you want to go?" Kaname asked as he watched the hunter tiredly stumble to his feet.

"My room." Zero replied and with that the two left quietly.

~In Zero's room~

Kaname was happily bouncing the fake crying infant in his arms as Zero was laying on his belly in his bed. His face buried deep into the welcoming pillows. "So I already know some stuff about you but what's your likes and dislikes?" Kaname asked as he finally got the baby to shut up. Slowly he put the baby into the basket beside Zero's bed and looked at the hunter who laid limp on the bed.

The only movement coming from the hunter was the light movement of his chest going up and down. Kaname slowly moved closer to the hunter and turned the said hunter onto his side to see Zero was sleeping. ' _Guess he was really tired.'_ With that thought, the pureblood got the blanket and pulled it up to Zero's shoulders.

"I'll have to ask you when you're awake," Kaname mumbled lowly and sat on the edge of the bed patiently.

~1 hour later~

"Waahhhh!"

The sound of the baby crying woke the hunter up unhappily. He really didn't want to be awake he wanted to be asleep. Rubbing his eyes Zero could feel a heaviness beside him. So ever so slowly Zero removed his hands from his eyes and looked down to see the pureblood sleeping beside him. Gasping Zero jolted away from the sleeping pureblood quickly.

' _Why the hell is he sleeping next to me!?'_

Zero threw the blanket off of him quickly and circled around the pureblood so that he was able to pick up the baby. Once the baby was resting comfortably in his arms Zero hummed a song as he swayed his body from side to side gracefully.

' _Please be quiet!'_

Zero heard a rustling of sheets behind him making him slowly turn around to see Kaname sitting up in the bed, blanket falling onto his lap silently. Kaname rubbed his eyes and looked to see Zero and the baby. "Oh sorry, I must have fallen asleep." Kaname apologized as he fixed himself up before getting out of the bed.

Zero handed the crying baby over to Kaname who stared at it confusingly. "What do I do?" Kaname asked curiously as he bounced the baby in his arms.

"Sing to her and bounce her in your arms." Zero explained so Kaname did just that.

"Sleep baby sleep for tonight I understand, Your precious sleep is shortened because you like to stay awake. Sleep baby sleep for I promise you, you won't miss a thing. Sleep so peacefully and I promise you you'll never miss a thing." Kaname sang gently and calmly and as if it was magic, the fake infant stopped crying.

"Wow, you must have a good voice. I would sing to her for ages yet she wouldn't stop crying." Zero informed as he watched Kaname put the baby in the basket gently.

"Well I really wouldn't call myself a good singer." Kaname replied and looked at the hunter. "Now let's do our work seeming we are both awake." Kaname said and earned a roll to the eyes from Zero.

"I'll write everything about me. You write everything about you. Then we swap them and make it look like we interviewed each other." Zero replied with ever so small cheeky smile.

"That's an easier way to do it but what's the fun there? We won't be learning anything about each other." Zero rolled his eyes again as he walked over to his desk and got out some paper and pens.

"Who cares. Just read what I write after and you'll learn all you need to know." Zero replied and threw a piece of paper and a pen at the pureblood. "Now get writing." He ordered as he sat on the ground slowly.

~5 minutes later~

"Done." The two boys said at the same time earning curious stares from one another. Silently the two swapped papers so that now Kaname had Zero's and Zero had Kaname's.

Kaname quirked an eyebrow as he looked at the information Zero had put on the paper. He was expecting the hunter to right 'Nothing' all over it but it was filled with information.

 **'Name: Zero Kiryu**

 **Age: 17**

 **Likes: Playing shooting games with friends, taking strolls on the beach at night, watching horror movies and being around people that understand me.**

 **Dislikes: Ignorant, stuck up people, Loud noises, Girls, People that don't understand me.**

 **Love interests: Nobody**

 **Friends: Yuki**

 **Enemies: Aido Hanabusa other Night class students.'**

After finishing reading Kaname looked up at Zero with curious eyes. "It says you like people who understand you. Does this mean you like me?" Kaname asked curiously and watched as Zero tore his lavender eyes away from the paper he was reading and looked at the pureblood with an _Are-You-Actually-Serious_ look.

"I'm pretty sure in the enemies part it says Night class students." Zero pointed out to the pureblood as if hen was an idiot.

"I know that I can read but it says here You like people who understand you. Well I understand you. I understand why you are so cold towards everyone, I know why you don't like bringing up your past, I know why you refuse to drink blood and I know why you hate me and other vampires." Kaname explained and put the paper to the side.

"You don't know anything about me. You only think I'm cold because a vampire killed my family and bit me! Well that's not all the reasons on why I am cold." Zero said and put the paper on the floor behind him. He crawled over to Kaname so that he was in between the purebloods legs and slowly began leaning upwards, his head tilted back to look into the purebloods eyes.

"Did you know my father use to abuse me?" Zero asked as he pushed the pureblood onto the bed so that he was laying down. Zero then crawled on top of the pureblood and looked down at him. Kaname kept his usual calm face as he looked up at the hunter. "Did you know that when my Mom and brother were asleep my father would come into my room, pull me out of bed and drag me to the living room where he released all his pent up anger by slapping me over and over again and sometimes hitting me with items like a glass bottle?" Zero lowly said as he tilted his head to the side.

Kaname didn't say a word as the two stared at each other for a minute. Huffing Zero got off of Kaname and walked over to the paper on the floor and picked it up. Slowly Kaname sat up on the bed and looked over at the hunter. "So you were abused as a child too?" Kaname questioned and watched as the hunter glared at him.

"Yes." The hunter simply replied and looked down at the paper in his hands to read it.

 **'** ** _Name: Kaname Kuran_**

 ** _Age: 19_**

 ** _Likes: Red Wine, Playing Chess, Sleeping and Cherry Blossoms._**

 ** _Dislikes: Squealing sounds Day Class Girls make, Lots of work and Loud noises._**

 ** _Love interests: Yuki Cross_**

 ** _Friends: Don't have any_**

 ** _Enemies: Rido Kuran'_**

"Who's Rido Kuran?" Zero asked as he looked up from the paper.

"My Uncle. He was the one that killed my parents." Kaname informed making the hunter quirk an eyebrow.

"I thought your parents were still alive or dead because of old age." Zero replied under his breath but loud enough for Kaname to hear.

"No. They were murdered by my Uncle because he was jealous of the relationship my mother had with my father." Kaname replied and raked a hand through his hair slowly.

"What about friends? Being a pureblood you would have many of them." Zero pointed out but watched as the pureblood softly shook his head.

"I've never had a friend in my life. Actually, I might count Takuma as one of them but apart from that, I haven't had any. Everyone that comes near me is afraid of me because of my status. They fear for their lives. To them, it's more like they have to be my friend to get on my good side." Kaname explained. Zero watched as the purebloods shoulders sagged slightly.

"Don't worry you don't need friends. Date Yuki and that will be all that matters." Zero said and put the paper on his desk.

"I guess but I think it would be better if I actually had friends to hang out with like you do," Kaname replied and picked up the paper from beside him slowly and stood up. "Well, I should get going so that you can get some more rest," Kaname said and picked up the baby from the basket and grabbed the bag from yesterday.

"Bye." Zero said firmly as Kaname walked over to the door.

"Bye," Kaname replied before leaving the room quietly with a fake baby in his arms


	3. Day 2 Part 1

**DAY 2:**

Zero sat in class, patiently waiting for the night class students to arrive. All the girls seemed relaxed and more energized from the good sleep they had managed to get. Gently Zero tapped his long pale finger against the surface of the wooden desk. The teacher sat quietly at the front of the class, looking through paperwork that needed to be worked on.

With a loud creak Aido opened the door with one hand and led the other night class students in, Each going to their partners. Zero's lavender eyes scanned the night class students coming in, but none of them were Kaname. Zero tapped the desk faster and faster his nerves getting to him.

Why did he feel this way? Why was he so worried if Kaname didn't come?

Finally, the last night class student came in and shut the door behind them. It wasn't Kaname but Takuma. Zero's tapping got faster until finally he took his hand away from the desk and put it on his thigh where he made gentle patting noises.

Biting his bottom lip roughly, he looked around the room at everyone holding their babies.

' _Where the hell is he?'_

Suddenly the door opened catching Zero's attention quickly. His lavender eyes watched as a very tired pureblood walked in. Releasing the breath he didn't even know he was holding Zero stood up and made his way down to the pureblood. "Didn't get much sleep?" Zero asked as he gently took the quiet fake infant.

"Roughly 4 hours of sleep I got," Kaname replied tiredly and followed the hunter back to his desk. "Are you having her tonight?" Kaname asked as he sat down next to Zero.

"Yeah, you need some proper sleep." Zero replied and put the baby on his lap and bounced her gently.

"Mmmm." Kaname hummed tiredly as he closed his eyes.

"You can sleep in tomorrow. It's a Saturday." Zero stated as he noticed the pureblood falling asleep. Crimson eyes slightly opened and looked at Zero from the side. It was almost as if Kaname was glaring at the hunter. "Suck it up and be a man." Zero shrugged him off and held the baby gently.

"I'm the father in this relationship. I'm manly enough." Kaname muttered. Zero snapped his head towards the pureblood his lavender eyes glaring harshly at the pureblood.

"I'm a male too. Don't think you're the father in this relationship." Zero snarled out through his teeth. Kaname continued to look at him with piercing glare. His facial features not changing an inch. Kaname remained silent, not bothering to continue the argument any further.

"I need to go into town later, can you look after her." Zero asked slowly calmly down.

"Why what do you need from town." Kaname asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I have a mission. Level E's in town I need to take care of, Then after that I need to buy groceries cause I'm cooking dinner tonight." Zero replied quietly making sure nobody else could hear.

"Mmmm, I'll just come with you. I need a few things from town too." Kaname replied before yawning tiredly.

Zero nodded in agreement and gently began cuddling the fake infant unaware of the crimson eyes watching his every movement.


	4. Day 2 Part 2

**DAY 2:**

Kaname sat in the cafe with the fake infant on his lap. Kaname rested his elbow on the table and plumped his chin down on his hand, his crimson eyes looking outside the window. Zero was off nearby killing level E's while pureblood lust waited in the cafe. There was the sound of infants crying. Fake ones. He and Zero weren't the only ones who planned to go into town.

Tearing his eyes from the window Kaname looked down at the hot coffee in front of him. For some reason, he didn't feel like eating or drinking without Zero with him. He was waiting for him after all so it would be polite eating/drinking without him.

 **Seconds**

 **Minutes**

 **An Hour**

Kaname waited patiently for the hunter to come to the Cafe. It had been a whole hour yet no sign of the hunter. Not like the pureblood was worried. He knew perfectly well that Zero could handle himself.

 **Seconds**

 **Minutes**

 **An Hour**

Kaname still waited for the hunter. His coffee now cold and forgotten. Kaname continued to look out the window waiting for the hunter to arrive. Small drops of rain fell onto the clear window. It was going to rain. And it did. Very Hard. It pounded down onto the ground heavily. Two hours and no sign of the hunter. Kaname was getting an itch. Maybe something was wrong?

 **Seconds**

 **Minutes**

 **An Hour**

 _THREE hours and no Zero._ Waiters have come and gone, the only thing Kaname can say is "I'm waiting for someone". The infant began to cry loudly on the purebloods lap. Kaname sighed and rocked her gently, humming a soft tune to her. Kaname was a patient person but he was beginning to get bored waiting for the hunter. Where was he? Why was he taking so long?

 **Seconds**

 **Minutes**

 **An Hour**

 _FOUR hours_ he'd been waiting for. The purebloods head was leaning gently against the glass window. The infant now quiet in his arms. It was still raining hard outside. Kaname stared out at the window, watching the drops of rain roll their way down. The cafe door opened quickly, the bell ringed loudly. Kaname didn't take his eyes away from the blurred window.

"You're still here?" A voice asked confusingly. Kaname glanced at the person who spoke and straightened himself when he saw it was Zero. Dripping wet from head to toe.

"Yes, I'm still here," Kaname replied and watched as Zero walked over to him and sat on the seat in front of Kaname.

"I thought you would have left. Why'd you stay you didn't have to." Zero stated and got a napkin to dry his face.

"It was raining heavily like I'd go anywhere with that kind of weather outside. Also, I had to wait for you cause we both need to get things." Kaname replied and finally picked up his cold coffee and began drinking it.

"Well sorry to make you wait. There was more level E's then I expected." Zero said as he put the wet napkin down.

"I see that's understandable," Kaname replied as he placed his cold coffee on the table. "Do you still want to go shopping?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Yeah." Zero simply replied and looked out the window. "We'll have to be quick." Zero added and watched as the pureblood nodded in agreement.

~After shopping~

Zero quickly unlocked the front door and pulled it open. Quickly both he and Kaname rushed in quickly, taking shelter from the storm. Zero shut the door and locked it before turning around to look at the pureblood. "I guess you'll be staying here for awhile." Zero stated as he walked passed the pureblood, carring plastic bags full of food in them.

"I can walk in the rain you know." Kaname replied as he followed Zero into the kitchen.

"Don't be silly." Zero said as he put the bags on the table. "I'm not going to make you walk in a storm." Zero stated and began taking out the groceries and putting them away. Kaname put the bags he was carrying on the table too and looked at their wet clothes.

"We should get out of these wet clothes before we get sick." Kaname pointed out, stopping Zero from what he was doing.

"Your right." Zero said and pondered for a minute. "I don't think I'll have clothes to fit you so I'll get you a robe. Give me your clothes so I can put them into the dryer for you." Zero stated and left the room to get some robes.

-10 minutes later-

Kaname sat in front of the fireplace wearing a white fluffy robe, he patiently waited for the hunter who was in the kitchen to come back. When Zero did come back he too was dressed in a white fluffy robe and holding two cups of coffee in his hands. "Here." Zero said and handed one to Kaname.

"Thanks," Kaname replied and happily took the hot coffee.

"Do you think the baby got wet?" Zero asked as he looked at the baby beside Kaname which was wrapped in a towel.

"Maybe a little but I doubt that would do any harm," Kaname replied and sipped the coffee slowly.

"I hope not." Zero said as he sat down beside the pureblood. "So...bad weather we're having." Zero awkwardly tried started a conversation.

"Like that wasn't obvious." The pureblood muttered for a reply. Zero chuckled and looked into the flickering flames.

"I have no idea what to talk about." Zero said honestly as he continued looking into the fire. Kaname turned his head and looked at the hunter. Looking at him this close...you notice things you wouldn't from afar. Like that Zero had slightly tainted pink cheeks. Maybe he was born with them?

' _Where Kiryu's eyes always that bright?'_ Kaname asked himself as he looked at the unusually light lavender color. Maybe it was the light coming from the fire or maybe up close they looked brighter.

Feeling eyes on him Zero curiously looked at Kaname. "Is there something on my face?" Zero asked, noticing he was staring Kaname tore his eyes away from the hunter and shook his head slowly.

"No, you do not," Kaname replied and looked at the fire.

Zero stared at Kaname for a minute longer. He noticed things about Kaname he didn't before. The pureblood had oddly long eyelashes. Feeling curious eyes on him Kaname tried holding back a chuckle as he looked at Zero. "Is there something on my face?" Kaname repeated the words the hunter had said not too long ago.

"No." Zero said and giggled softly. Kaname made a 'Pfft' sound as he smiled slightly.

The two sat in silence before looking at each other. "So..." Zero awkwardly spoke.

"This is awkward."

"Yeah.."

"I'm going to go make dinner."

"Do you want me to help?"

"Like a pureblood knows how to cook. I'll be back soon." Zero said and with that the hunter rised and left the room quietly.


	5. Day 2 Part 3

After putting spaghetti on two plates Zero grabbed them along with Forks before heading to the living room where the fake infant cried in Kaname's arms. "Dinner is ready." Zero said catching Kaname's attention. Looking up Kaname grabbed his plate with one hand as he gently bounced the baby in the other.

"Looks delicious," Kaname said and put it on the ground in front of him. Zero sat down next to the pureblood and also put the food in front of him.

"Here let me take her." Zero said and took the baby out of Kaname's arms and into his own.

Kaname watched peacefully as the hunter bounced the baby in his arms. His head tilted down as lavender eyes watched the fake infant. In a matter of seconds, the baby stopped crying and fell completely silent.

"You seem very good with children." Kaname pointed out as he leaned closer to the hunter.

"I guess." Zero agreed and looked to the side to see how close the pureblood had gotten to him. "Do you ever want to have children in your life?" Zero asked curiously making the pureblood look up at him.

"Sure I guess," Kaname replied and looked down at the baby. "I doubt I'd be a very good father, though. I am awful with children." Kaname admitted with a chuckle.

"You're not that bad. You have a calm voice to settle them down." Zero pointed out and sighed heavily. "I wonder who I'll ever have children with. Maybe I'll just adopt or something..." Zero trailed off quietly.

"You're not planning on having one with Yuki?" Kaname asked curiously as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Nah I'm not really into her anymore. Plus girls are way too annoying. I think I'll forever be alone." Zero said as he fell back onto his back, resting the baby on his chest gently.

"You're cute you'll find someone," Kaname stated and heard the hunter hum in reply.

"Are you a virgin?" Zero asked curiously.

"Where did that come from?" Kaname asked the hunter suspiciously.

"Dunno I'm just curious." Zero said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well um..No, I'm not." Kaname answered making the hunter look at him.

"Who did you lose your virginity too?" Zero asked curiously.

"Can't remember that was decades ago," Kaname said as he shifted slowly. "Are you a virgin?" Kaname asked to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah." Zero replied and put the fake infant to the side so he could sit up. "Whats it likes having sex?" Zero asked curiously.

"I'm not a health teacher. It's been ages since I last had _it_ so I can't really remember how it feels." Kaname replied honestly as he picked up his plate and put it on his lap.

"Does it feel good?" Zero asked curiously.

"I guess," Kaname said with a shrug of his shoulders as he began eating the food.

Zero nodded and began eating too.

It was quiet between the two. Until Kaname finally spoke.

"Do you want to have sex?"

At the sudden question Zero chocked on some spaghetti. "U-Uh right now!? I need to be in the mood. Maybe some music and candles." Zero said with flustered cheeks.

"No um...I don't mean now I mean in general. Like do you want to have it in general." Kaname explained further, looking at Zero's red face.

"Uh I guess. I mean I want to know what it feels like and all that." Zero replied while stuffing his mouth with spaghetti.

The two sat their silently eating in front of the fire place.

"What do you want for desert?" Zero asked curiously as he finished his plate of food.

"Nothing, I'm quiet full." Kaname replied as he too finished his plate. "I'll help you with the dishes." Kaname insisted making Zero alarmed quickly.

"No it's fine it's only two plates." Zero stated.

"Well I did eat your cooking so I'm helping you." Kaname stated firmly as he stood up. Sighing in defeat Zero got up to and followed the pureblood to the kitchen to clean.

(Sorry it's so short)


	6. Day 2 Part 4

After cleaning the dishes Zero sat on the bench, rubbing the back of his gently. "I feel stiff," Kaname comments as he rubbed his shoulder.

Zero quirked an eyebrow at the purebloods comment. "Come here and turn around." Zero ordered. Now it was Kaname's turn to look at the hunter oddly.

"What are you planning?" Kaname asked as his feet moved closer to Zero without knowing.

"You'll see." Zero said and spun the pureblood around when he was close enough. Now the purebloods back was facing the hunter. Kaname stared in front of him as he felt defenseless to the hunter.

Was Zero going to hurt him while he wasn't looking? Perhaps put a charm on him?

But soft hands rubbed up against Kaname's pale neck before slipping into the fluffy robe's collar. Zero began messaging the purebloods bare shoulders and seeing how the pureblood tilted his head slightly forward he must be enjoying it.

"Does it feel good?" Zero asked curiously to the pureblood with a small smile.

"Mmmm." Was all that came out of the purebloods mouth. The pureblood felt so relaxed that he thought he'd collapse at any given minute. "Can you do this to my back?" Kaname finally asked the hunter.

"Sure. But let's go to the living room for that." Zero said and stopped massaging the pureblood. Zero got off the bench and made his way over to the cupboard where he got out some body oil. "Don't know why cross keeps it in here but it'll feel better with oil." Zero said and led the pureblood to the living room.

Once in the living room, Kaname laid down stomach first on the couch. Zero straddled the purebloods hips and slowly took the robe off the purebloods shoulders and pulled it all the way down to his hips. Kaname tilted his head to the side and closed eyes slowly. Zero squeezed some oil onto his hands and slowly began rubbing the purebloods back and shoulders.

"You're so good." The pureblood said tiredly.

"Thanks, I guess." Zero replied and massaged the pureblood harder. "You have a lot of knots in your back." Zero pointed out and rubbed his thumbs in a circular motion.

"Go lower," Kaname muttered out.

Zero quirked an eyebrow and moved his hands lower down the purebloods back. "Feels good," Kaname stated in a lazy voice.

"Let me you do you now." Kaname stated and sat up making the hunter fall onto the couch.

"Uh no I'm fine." Zero replied his cheeks flushing a red color.

"You did me so I'll do you." Kaname replied and turned the hunter onto his stomach.

Kaname took Zero's robe off his shoulders and pulled it down the hunter and all the way down to the hunters waist. "It's cold." Zero stated and turned around to look up at the pureblood.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Kaname decided to slowly bend down. Zero leaned up, pushing on his elbows. He and Kaname met halfway. Not touching but their breaths becoming mingled. Kaname brushed his cheek up against Zero's in an 'Affectionate' way. Zero slightly enjoyed it. Kaname then pulled away and looked at the hunter who was extremely close to him. "You look very different up close." Kaname pointed out and brushed some of Zero's strands out of his eyes.

"So do you." Zero replied nearly sounding like a whisper.

Kaname leaned down and gently brushed the tip of his nose against Zero's. "You sure do like rubbing up against different parts of my face." Zero said trying to hold back a laugh.

"You're skin is surprisingly really soft." Kaname stated and then slowly... _slowly_ brushed his lips up against Zero's so lightly it was hard to feel. But Zero leaned up forwards more pushing their lips together more forcefully.

A bit surprised by the sudden action Kaname hesitated for a minute before leaning into the kiss making it deeper. And the two sat there on the couch with lips connected.


	7. Day 2 Part 5

A fake baby laid abandoned on the floor as two 'Adults' kissed passionately on the couch. Kaname was laying down with Zero straddling him, hunched over and lips connected. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of heavy breathing and kissing. "You're...so...good...at...kissing.." Kaname complemented through each kiss Zero gave him.

"Mmmm." Zero hummed before kissing the pureblood again. "This is my first time kissing someone else other then family." Zero said honestly and kissed the pureblood again.

"Do you want to fuck?" Kaname asked suddenly causing the hunter to stop kissing him and look down at him.

"Did you really have to say it like that?" Zero asked and got off of the purebloods waist slowly. Zero bent down and picked up the baby before looking at the confused pureblood.

"Okay...um...well then would you like to screw?" Kaname asked and sat up on the couch.

Zero's frown deepened on his face. He was still unhappy with the way the pureblood said it. "Do you just want to deflower me? Is that it?" Zero asked curiously, not feeling mad or upset at the pureblood.

"Well...yeah..I guess you could put it that way." Kaname replied and watched Zero roll his eyes. "Did you want me to be dishonest?" Kaname asked and stood up in front of the pureblood.

"I want more then a simple fuck okay." Zero stated and looked up at the pureblood with his bottom lip slightly out making him look like an unhappy child.

"You want to date? Is that it?" Kaname asked and circled his arms around the hunter.

"Mm hmm." Zero hummed in approval.

"Okay then lets date." Kaname said and after he finished an awkward silence filled the room.

"Um..." Zero looked around the room oddly.

"What?" Kaname asked and tilted his head to the side.

"Are you going to ask me out?" Zero asked curiously.

"Oh right yes." Kaname quickly said, mentally slapping himself for his stupidity. "Will you Zero Kiryu become my boyfriend?" Kaname asked and watched as the hunter nodded with his cheeks flushing red.

"Okay." Zero replied and leaned his head against Kaname's broad chest.

"What would you like to do now?" Kaname asked curiously as he hugged the hunter tighter.

"I don't know." Zero replied and then looked down at the baby. "Lets go to my room." Zero said and looked up at the pureblood.

"R-Really?" Kaname asked with excitement.

"Yes really, but no sex." Zero stated firmly.

"Why not?" Kaname asked and tilted his head to the side.

"Because I don't want to have my cherry popped yet okay? I need to make sure that we are in a stable relationship and not you just pretending to be in one with me so we can bang then you fuck off." Zero stated.

Sighing heavily Kaname tilted his head back before looking back down at the hunter. "Okay fine." Kaname agreed making Zero smile happily at him.

Kaname's eyes looked down at the smile and unkowningly he began staring.

"Do you want to kiss me or something?" Zero laughed as he noticed the purebloods stare. This snapped the pureblood out of his daze.

"No...I mean yes..I mean...I do want to kiss you...Or would like too..I just really like your smile." Kaname said akwardly, his cheeks beginning to get red.

"Aww." Zero said as he looked at Kaname's facial expressions.

"L-Lets get to your room." Kaname said and looked down at the floor to hide his red and embrassed face.

"Haha okay." Zero laughed and grabbed Kaname hand to lead him to his room.


	8. Day 2 Part 6

Zero's hands grasped the white fluffy robe that Kaname was wearing, his lips connected with the purebloods heatedly. The pureblood wasted no time in exploring his new lovers body, he drifted his hands along Zero's sides, down his legs and over his chest. Sneakily the pureblood pulled the robe open enough to expose Zero's pretty pink nipples. Slowly Kaname bent down and took of of the nipples into his mouth and sucked on it like a baby.

"Mhm K-Kaname no." Zero warned with a moan as his face screwed up in pleasure. Kaname removed his mouth from the now perked nipple with a soft sucking noise.

"You said we couldn't have sex, you said nothing against touching." Kaname teased as he took the other nipple into his mouth. Sighing in defeat Zero tilted his head back into the pillow as he allowed the sensation of the pleasure Kaname was giving him to course through his body.

"You're trying to seduce me. I'm not giving in." Zero stated as he pushed Kaname away from his nipple.

' _Stubborn as ever.'_ Kaname thought and kissed Zero's lips gently.

"We don't have to go all the way, humping is okay right?" Kaname asked hotly, his breath tingled Zero's smooth pale skin.

"That's basically sex, we both don't have clothes on. What if you accidentally penetrate me?" Zero asked as Kaname pulled him onto his lap.

"Well then it'd be my lucky day." Kaname joked earning a glare from Zero. Chuckling Kaname rubbed his nose against the hunters cheek. "I promise no cherry will be popped today." Kaname assured and pecked Zero's cheek gently.

"Save it for another day." Zero said as the baby began crying loudly.

Groaning Zero got off of Kaname and made his way to the baby. Crimson eyes observed from the distance as Zero hushed the fake infant to sleep.

'Cute.' Was all Kaname could think as to describe the scene as it was like a real mother holding a real baby.

As the baby finally fell asleep, Zero carefully put it back in it's original place before heading back to Kaname who had a small smile on his face. "You're so creepy." Zero stated as he fell on top of the pureblood.

"Oh am I?" Kaname chuckled and pulled the hunter onto him more. "Guess I'm only creepy around you." Kaname mumbled into Zero's ear before burying his nose in the others soft silver locks.

Zero smelt of lavender.

The sweetest of them all.


End file.
